


Blood Red Foxes

by RoseKnightRed



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: (i'll add tags and characters as i update), ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Creature Alby, Creature Kira, Creature Minho, Crossover, Eventual Smut, Fire, Flashbacks, Foster Home for Supernaturals, Hiatus, Hunter Thomas, M/M, Malia Hale - Freeform, POV Alternating, Polyamory, Pre-Slash Malia/Kira, Pre-Slash Newt/Alby, Pregnancy (mentioned), The Homestead, Uncle-bad-touch Teresa and Aris, Werecoyote Malia, Werewolf Peter, am i forgetting anything?, eventual blood, past - Alby/Harriet, past - Newt/Sonya, temp+, ♥
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:03:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4255698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseKnightRed/pseuds/RoseKnightRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho just couldn't believe his luck. Of all the towns to move to, why were they moving back to Beacon Hills?  <br/>At least his little sister, Kira, seemed to be taking the news well. <br/>-----------<br/>"Then why is my werewolf hunting sister crying to me about having not fucked something up instead of hunting a werewolf?!" Thomas was sick of his sister's games.<br/>-----------<br/>"Shush," Newt booped Alby's nose. "You'll attract the Grievers," he whispered with a shit eating grin. <br/>-------------------------------<br/>New Summary / AKA:<br/>A Teen Wolf + Maze Runner Fusion Crossover thingy with main Thominho and background Nalby and Malira you probably gathered from the tags (dark part coming in later?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Minho just couldn't believe his luck. Of all the towns to move to, why were they moving back to Beacon Hills? He doesn't even remember much of the place itself but he's not stupid. The Yukimuras moved away from the place when he was four and have expressed a healthy dose of caution and suspicion any time they hear the name. Not to mention all the animal attacks that have apparently gotten bad enough for national publicity.

At least his little sister, Kira, seemed to be taking the news well. She had been getting quite a bit of unwanted attention this last year, just as he had the year before, but with a heart of gold it had landed her in enough situations that maybe moving was necessary. Sometimes Minho regrets being as protective of her as he's always been so that she wouldn't trust so easily or be as naive to the evils around her, but he knows he wouldn't trade her innocence for anything and if she wasn't always reminding him to look for the light, all he'd see was the darkness.

Brought out of his inner monologuing, Minho stiffens at the boxes he'd packed toppling over. For all her training and skill sets; stealthy, Kira was not.

"Woops," she winced from her landing spot on the floor between the boxes and bed.

Minho just rolled his eyes to loosen back up before continuing packing, "You're putting all that back."

"Yeah, okay, sorry," Kira was about to ramble before seeming to think better of it to ask what she came in to ask, "You don't seem too happy about the news, KitKat. But then again, neither did Dad. What up with this Beacon Hills place, anyway? I mean, I know we lived there once, but all I remember is Dad waking us up at some ungodly hour and throwing us in the car, Mom staying behind for a month to pack our stuff and sell the house, and we weren't allowed to keep in touch with anyone or bring it up, like, ever again. All of a sudden Mom wants to move back and won't tell us what's changed, prompting a fight with Dad, you're sulking more than usual, I can't find anything online about those damn 'animal attacks', and we're moving in the middle of the semester. Don't get me wrong, I absolutely hate it here, but who moves a month and a half before finals?..." Apparently she changed her mind about not rambling.

Cutting her off, Minho promptly started a tickle-war to change the subject, eventually admitting defeat after four blows to the head (two from his sister's head and two from nearby surfaces), two claws to the face, a shoe caught on the ceiling fan, and a heal to the taint. As dirty and clumsy as Kira fights, Minho knows she learned it from him when he catalogs her hair caught in his necklace, bruise on her elbow (maybe it was one head wound from her head and the other from her elbow), and the broken heal from her shoe lodged in a cardboard box. Luckily, for both of them, they were called down to dinner before round two.

~*~

"What do you mean I have to come home? You can't possibly have been alone long enough to fuck up!" Thomas had to put down the gun he was cleaning down before he shot his phone in place of his sister. Holding his breath a little longer then necessary before letting it out, Thomas very slowly finished cleaning his gun and put it away, "What did you do this time Tes?"

"Hey, I didn't do anything this time. I didn't fuck anything up!" Teresa was getting more worked up from the other end of the line.

"Then why are you asking me to come home so soon after taking this case if it's not to clean up your mess?"

"Because this thing has killed ten people so far!"

"And?"

"What do you mean 'And?'?"

"And; we are hunters. Are you unable to determine the species based off those ten victims?"

"No, it's definitely a werewolf."

"Then why is my werewolf hunting sister crying to me about having not fucked something up instead of hunting a werewolf?!"

Teresa was clearly holding something back. Thomas knew her well enough to know when something wasn't adding up. She was one of the best at what they do and has never asked, let alone needed, help with anything. So why does she sound so off her game; almost scared?

"Things here seem to be wrapping themselves up faster than we originally thought, I'll keep you updated on when I can get back but even if things wrapped up right now, I couldn't even get back into the country for another two weeks," Thomas compromised. Something didn't feel right and he didn't like leaving his twin up to her own devices. She had a frightfully short fuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do have chapters 2 and 3 written and a few more planned out but i keep getting distracted or my inspiration has changed a few times for this; so if you have any suggestions, critiques, or whatnot my ears (eyes? computer pixels?) are open!
> 
> Things I can't decide on so I'll ask you all:  
> -Should I do anyone else's POV besides Thomas and Minho?  
> -Platonic, pre-slash, established, or incestuous Nalby?  
> -Healthy or unhealthy Thominho? ('good guys win or dark-verse' kinda correlates)  
> -Jorge and Brenda as school faculty, hunters, creatures, police, hospital, ect?  
> and - Minho needs a nickname for Kira


	2. Chapter 2

Standing in front of their new school, Minho's outlook on their move hadn't changed much; however, they did get a new house instead of their old home, of which he found was back on the market, and he was immensely grateful. 

But Kira's outlook had appeared to do a full one-eighty. Clutching Minho's shirt in a death-grip, it was like everything finally registered; both the move and their Dad taking a job at the school, seeing as the closest college... There was no close college for him to teach at."

"You'll be fine, Bambi. What's the worse that can happen? You catch some cute guy's attention?" Minho tried to salvage his shirt.

"Yes! And Dad could interfere! We could end up in separate lunch blocks! I could get lost, again... I could trip and fumble at literally any moment!"

"I saw our schedules, I'll see you at lunch. And maybe you'd fall less if you wore reasonably shoes."

"Take that back! Shoes are sacred and I will not stoop to your 'one pair of shoes for everything' curse."

"I have more than one pair of shoes."

"One pair of running shoes, a pair of boots you wear with 'everything', and a pair of cheap-ass flip-flops."

At this point they had just made it through the front door when the warning bell rang, startling Kira and prompting her first stumble of the day. There will be more, Minho was sure of it.

"Ready?"

"No?"

"Me neither."

And with that, they entered the jungle. Wolve's den? Prison? Yeah, those work too.

Minho's first class was Chemistry and the moment he stepped in the room, everyone's eyes flew to him.

"Class we have a new student," Mr. Janson, who looked more rat-like the more Minho tried not to stare, droned out like he simply couldn't be bothered, "Now take a seat and start working on the problems on the board. If you were studying something different at your old school, too bad."

Minho quickly took the only empty seat next to a scrawny blonde boy who was smiling in a way that kind of scared him.

"Name's Newt, Greenie," the kid greeted. Obviously his name wasn't really Newt ... was it? 

"Newt! I already had to separate you from Alby. Don't make me send you to Principal Paige's office," Mr. Janson couldn't have looked more done.

_'Who names their kid Newt?'_

"We'll talk later," Newt winked at Minho while a bulky black student, probably the aforementioned Alby, dropped his head to his desk with an audible *thunk* *thunk* *thunk* a few desks over.

~*~

_'Siren my ass!'_ Thomas thought to himself as he trudged through the rain on the northern side of Poland. _'We're dealing with a fucking Rusalka/Pусалка!'_ Four of his hunters were dead because some jealous ex-husband followed his ex-wife to Poland just to kill her. Did he mention the ex-wife's new wife was a necromancer? Yeah, so now Thomas was trudging through the rain. Covered in the blood of his friends. Lost. Has a client on foreign soil with him, waiting in luxury, who didn't even tell him the truth, thinking there wasn't correlation between his murder and the creature hunting him. And said creature, alongside the necromancer that brought it back, after him as well. His estimated time to finish the case just extended drastically. 

"I should have just gone home when Tes called."

~*~

"Wait up, Greenie!" Newt's arm was thrown around Minho as he tried, and failed, to slip out of class after the bell. "I thought we were gonna talk later?" 

_'Was he seriously pouting?'_

"You said that. He ignored you. Something the rest of us try valiantly to do," Alby caught up and pulled Newt's arm away. Minho decided right away he liked the guy.

"Aw, you could never ignore me," Newt batted his eyelashes.

"Watch us," Alby deadpanned before turning Minho around and lightly pushing him along, "So where's your next class, Greenbean?"

"Greenbean? Greenie? My name's Minho! And, uh," Minho grabbed his schedule from his bag, "economics?"

Alby just continued to steer Minho around the maze-like halls of the school, "Greenbean or Greenie is just what we call the new guy around here. Everyone'll stop calling you it when either another greenbean comes along or you make a splash. No guarantees with the splash though."

They stopped in front of a random door with Minho having no clue where they were, but logic told him it was his next class.

"Here you are. Try no to ask too many questions in there but also don't look like you aren't participating. You're fresh blood and Coach feeds on fear. Can you find your way to lunch later or should I send Newt to give the 'Bloody Greenie Tour' as he calls it?" Alby didn't elaborate on what he said about this 'Coach' meant.

"I think I can handle it," Minho found the lack of faith a little insulting. It's not like it's that big a school and he wasn't sure he wanted to be alone with Newt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2! And I posted it almost at the week mark! But i dunno if chapter 3 will come out next week? I'll try...
> 
> Coach was Peter Hale and the class was gonna be math, but nah I changed my mind. Lx
> 
> Critique and ideas are still welcome! And if I don't use your idea in this fic, it still may inspire a short or alternate. I dunno. Thank you for all the support so far <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *gasp* is that foreshadowing?! 
> 
> and (almost) everyone finally meet!
> 
> here's a long chapter to finally get things rolling!
> 
> (all in Minho's POV today)

Minho was starting to wish he had agreed to Newt's tour when he turned a corner and found his sister just as lost as he was.

"There you are!" Kira's shoulders sank in obvious relief.

"Here I am," Minho agreed. "Wherever here is," they both winced.

"So how has your day been so far, KitKat?" Kira exaggerated and chose a random path to try next. Hopefully they'd find someone or something soon to tell them where they were and where they needed to go; it seemed rather deserted for a simple lunch break.

"Oh, the usual, Bambi, ..." Minho was about to make up random details to pass the time but cut himself off when he heard _'Was that cackling?'_ around the upcoming corner. "Maybe they'll tell us where we are."

Kira just looked at him like he was hearing things.

_'Right. Doesn't know yet.'_

"Just come on," he dragged his sister around the corner but stopped when the owner of said cackle came into view. Something in him told him these people ahead were not to be taken lightly. But before he could assess the situation Kira was already skipping ahead in relief.

"Hey!" he winced at the echo and volume she unintentionally used. "We're so lost! Can you tell us where the cafeteria is? Or better yet, show us? There's no guarantee we'll get there on our own with my sense of direction..."

She stopped when she saw the smile on the unknown girl's face. The smile didn't sit well with him and it appeared Kira had the same instinct. It wasn't a dark or malicious smile; in fact, she probably was expressing genuine interest or joy, but Minho just knew this was not someone you wanted to be the source of their joy or target of interest. He'd should know. Both from previous experience and seeing the same smile in his own mirror.

"Well aren't you a pair of cute Greenies?" the raven haired, blue eyed, girl rose from her spot on a boy's lap with an air of faux-innocence. The blonde boy didn't even give the loss of weight a second glance, choosing instead to eye the siblings up and down in _'Was that indifference or humor? Pity?'_ Minho couldn't tell but somehow wasn't thrown off or surprised with the wink and licked lips. Uncomfortable, but not surprised. He knew how he and his sister looked.

"Cute indeed," the boy rose next to the girl, wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin on her shoulder without breaking his gaze. "What brings a pair of vixens like yourselves to our humble town of Beacon Hills?"

_'Vixens?!'_

"I did," Mr. Yukimura showed up behind the odd pair, walking to his kids' side while keeping an eye on the pair. "I didn't see you in the cafeteria so I came to find you," their father directs to them, before, "Shouldn't you two be there as well?" to the pair.

"We were just on our way when we ran into these kids, Sir," the girl started with a sickeningly sugar sweet smile.

"Lost, we offered to bring them there with us," the boy finished for her, putting his arms around Minho and Kira's shoulders faux-casually.

_'And when did he get behind us?'_

The history teacher clearly wasn't impressed but didn't bother playing their game, choosing instead to pluck the kid's arms from their shoulders and start on his way to what was probably the cafeteria. "Then we can all head there together," he responded with his own voice dripping in fake-honey.

The pair clearly weren't happy but conceded to follow at a distance just out of human hearing range.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" the girl whispered to the boy with a smile in her voice.

"Yes, but please no? We have enough on our plate as is and T will be back soon," the boy whispered back in a slight hiss.

"Oh come on. It's not that much more work and it could take care of half of those problems. Plus, Tom's caught up and will be a little longer."

"I thought we wanted him to come back immediately, or as soon as possible at least?" these was clear hesitation now.

_'Was the earlier confidence just an act? And who's this 'T/Tom' person?'_

"We do, and he is coming as soon as possible. Only the 'possible' isn't as soon as we'd like."

"So this is your plan B?!" came a harsh whisper.

"Oh don't act all high and mighty, you're thinking it to otherwise we wouldn't be having this conversation."

Minho could tell Kira was catching parts of the conversation from the corner of his eye and knew she was trying to figure out how she was hearing it from the distance between them, not to mention digesting the conversation's material. Their father just a few paces ahead of them hearing precisely none of it.

"Okay, point, but I'm not going to be actively involved until T gives the okay. We've already done enough under his radar to warrant backlash but I know you're going to do it anyway."

"Oh you suck-up. You're no fun anymore," there's a teasing pout in her voice before they all reach a large and loud room and promptly saunters off with a, "See you in history, Sir," and a wink over her shoulder.

The cafeteria smells like dead fish, spices that do not belong together, and hormones. So many hormones. Just like their last school. Kira scrunching up her nose to the foreign sensation but with no use. Poor girl won't be able to block it out, or at least redirect her nose's attention, for quite some time.

"Minho!" he hears his name being called from his left.

It's Newt.

Newt with his arm around Minho's neck and a smile at Kira while he, quite frankly, drags them to a table by the windows and plops down next to Alby. "You made it!" he beams while Alby subtly wrinkles his nose when the siblings find themselves closer to them. Which _'Rude!_ ' but Minho wouldn't have been able to catch it if he hadn't already been grateful for Newt covering up the previous boy's scent with his own on Kira and he, so he figured he's let it slide. Not forget it, cause he shouldn't be able to smell that, but let it slide none-the-less.

"Wish'n you took Newt up on the tour yet, Green-bean?" Alby teased.

"Okay, will everyone stop calling us Greenies or Green-beans?!" Kira cutt in.

Minho just smirked to himself. They were definitely cut from the same cloth.

"What would you rather us call you? Shanks?" a new voice interrupted, pulling laughs and giggle from the other strangers at the table, a lopsided sarcastic smile from Newt, and a put-upon sigh from Alby.

The new voice, a girl with messy dark blonde hair and sharp blonde-brown eyes to match, eyed them like pieces of meat. Her gaze either soften or hardened on Kira but never wavered. The gaze of a wolf came to mind on further consideration. Or any predator really. But when he thought Kira would retaliate or ignore the girl, she surprised him by blushing and averting her gaze, only for it to return to the blonde when she looked away in triumph at Kira looking away first.

"Malia. Green-beans are friends, not food," another new voice sat down in the tables last empty seat. Minho recognized him from their economics class as Ben. Ben smiled at Minho and Kira in welcome, but aside form that, started a conversation with the remaining two girls at the table as if nothing was new.

Throughout the rest of lunch Minho learned the girl's names were Sonya and Harriet. Harriet being Alby's ex and Sonya Newt's, but all remained great friends as the break-ups were clean and mutual for Sonya and Harriet to get together. There was clearly sexual tension between Alby and Newt but Minho did not even want to go there. Ben and Sonya were the only pair of siblings in the group, now besides the Yukimuras, and Alby continued to avoid being in smelling distance of them and would breathe through his mouth if he couldn't. Malia didn't seem to mind the smell of Minho but clenched her hands and jaw when catching a whiff off Kira. The whole break was very weird and random but they found themselves relaxing and feeling welcome. Newt still kind of scared him but they had a lot in common and what Minho suspected to be a potentially strong friendship quickly blossomed, as well as learning about the track team and promises to get him on it seeing as Alby had recently been appointed co-captain. The other captain he learned was Teresa, part of the pair from earlier, who was dating the boy named Aris.

With the bell ringing Minho had his next class with Harriet and Kira had hers with Malia so they quickly exchanged numbers with everyone and headed on their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1500 word exactly! And we're so close to them meeting! I think the next chapter will be Tommy's POV but no promises ;P
> 
> As always; critique, ideas, ect are always welcome! <3 
> 
> Have a bloody good week~! >w


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (In case it needs to be noted:  
> thoughts have been italicized  
> and texts are going to be bolded)
> 
> ~*~enjoy~*~

_"Being ignorant is not so much a shame, as being unwilling to learn."_

_\- Benjamin Franklin_  
_"While ignorance can be remedied, stupidity cannot."_

Thomas was serene. Calm. Quiet. Everything was finally so blessedly quiet. Smiling to himself, Thomas grabbed his packed bag and the money from his hunt and strode towards the gate for his flight. Identity obscured by enough tan to confuse nationality paired with slightly heeled boots and a tourist's hat.

Checking his phone one last time before take off, he frowned at the single message he'd received in the time passed since Teresa's call:  
**A1 has a plan. Contact when secure to evaluate and implement or terminate. - B1**

His sister was definitely up to something and he was not going to sit around wait for the fall out.

~*~

Back in Beacon Hills, Thomas wasn't going to tell his team he was back yet. He was going to watch them for a bit and see just what they were up to when they thought he was out of the picture.

Knocking on the door of a nice apartment in one of the richer yet seedier sides of downtown, the lawyer owning said apartment was one of the few Thomas trusted with the knowledge of his return. With the public appearances of their 'rivalry' as well as the one set in place of their 'family businesses', no one would be none the wiser of their friendship. And in turn, his return.

"Well who do we have here?" came with a smirking sneer as the door slid open. "This side of the woods is no place for a little Red like yourself."

"Who me?" Thomas batted his eyelashes, the routine a runner joke between the two, but also safety precaution code. Something they only did when alone and only they were in on the joke. "Why, I was on my way to Gramma's house when I heard someone cry Wolf."

"Well we can't have that, now can we," Peter Hale stepped aside for Thomas to pass before any neighbors came out.

"No we can't," he younger male made himself comfortable in his favorite recliner, bags abandoned in front of the door to the guest room. "Thanks for put'n me up for a spell. I'd say 'I owe you one' but that's just not how we do."

"How we do?" the elder male rolled his eyes but his feigned annoyance was betrayed by the small quirk of a smile. The two hadn't had a chance to catch up in a while and were now going to be rooming together for part of the foreseeable future. "And it's not like you wouldn't be making yourself at home regardless. At least this way I'm guaranteed an in on whatever you're playing at," Peter locked his door, poured himself a finger of whiskey and took up residency of the other recliner, waiting to be let in on why he was staying with him in the first place.

"No play, unfortunately," Thomas eyed the drink, "Aris says Teresa's got a plan and a while back she had called me panicked, demanding I come home immediately." Rolling his own eyes, Thomas gave in an poured himself a drink. "Her behavior had been off even before that and neither of us trusts her to stick to any codes. So I found it opportune to finally investigate. And on the subject, Malia?"

Peter smiled at the memory of his daughter when she received the news 'Nogi', as she liked to call Thomas, would be staying with them. She'd leveled him with an unimpressed stare when he'd asked her to keep the news to herself, which _'Fair'_ , they didn't exactly advertise those kinds of things. In fact, Peter doesn't even think Malia's friends know anything about their family. Or even that he's her father after the mess that was her mother keeping her a secret and putting her up for adoption. Thomas finding out the truth and not only introducing them but handling things so that he got to adopt her may very well have been the irrevocable seal in their alliance.

"She can't wait to see you, _Nogi_ ," Peter teased, "I don't see any doubt of her being on board with spying on your sister. She already gets enough satisfaction in knowing she knows something the other girl doesn't, let alone that knowledge being this," he gestured between them. "And if you were inquiring towards an update: She's good. Still having trouble with math, running laps around the humans on the track team, and oh. There are some new students at school and she may or may not have her eye on one."

"May or may not?" it was Thomas's turn to repeat the others phrasing with a question.

"She thinks she's subtle. To be fair she can be when a situation calls for it. But the kid, Kira as Malia doesn't realize how often she says the name, hasn't seemed to catch on."

Thomas hummed, looking at the clock to see if he had enough time before school got out to see the pup with the new girl. He was going to have the day to himself before starting to investigate Teresa tomorrow.

2:27

School didn't get out for another hour or so, just enough time to unpack and head to the school. "Maybe I'll pick Malia up for you today and we can bring you back something from that coffee shop you like," he didn't bother waiting on an answer, slinking off to the guest room to unpack. They took the statement for what it was, Thomas was nosy. Malia didn't need to be picked up but they hadn't had any time alone together last time they saw each other and, for what it was worth, Thomas considered the pup his little sister.

~*~

Thomas didn't bother getting out of the car in risk of giving himself away when he knew Malia would recognize his scent and knew he'd be there for her. He did, however, pull out his binoculars and quickly spot her group of friends, plus two asian kids that must be the 'Greenies', spilling out the front doors.

As amusing as it was to watch Malia's head snap up and swivel around to look for him, Thomas was immediately distracted by the asian boy laughing at Newt. He laughed with his whole body but his posture remain in control. Head thrown back but smile sarcastic. Genuine smile in his eyes. Thomas quickly diverted his attention to the girl next to him, presumably his sister. Kira, from context clues paired with Malia's laser attention. Thomas could understand Malia's interest, the girl was cute and appeared just as focused on the pup. But Thomas's interest was drawn back to the boy, who seemed to have noticed Malia's temporarily divided attention and looked around in suspicion.

 _'Observant,'_ Thomas unconsciously licked his lips.

His attention was drawn back to Malia once again as she waved her friends goodbye and high-tailed it in his direction; eyes flashing blue as she smiled at him.

"Nogi!" she beamed once she was safely in the car.

"Hey Pup," he beamed back, instinctively resting his open palm behind her neck, giving her a small reassuring squeeze when she curled into it. "How has my favorite sister been?"

Smiling proudly and rolling her shoulders back at the 'favorite sister' comment, Malia went off into everything he'd missed while he was away. Open and candid, so unlike how she is in school, closed off with clipped and guarded commentary. Apparently the greenies, Kira and Minho he was told were there names, had only just started school there last week but were already part of their makeshift pack whether they knew it or not.

 _'Minho,'_ he tried the name in his head, ' _Translates to Goodness or Brightness in Korean, right?'_ Looking in his memory to the boy's laugh Thomas figured it somehow fit. _'But Kira. The Japanese word for Sparkle yet a Celtic name meaning Dark Lady...'_ he reminded himself a name was just a name and the only significant discovery in this train of thought is that their family must be mixed Korean and Japanese.

The pup had segued to complaining about math and how she never plans to use it anyway, unless she can convince Kira to tutor her than 'yay math', and how she was nervous for the upcoming driving course, of which she'd learned Kira and Minho's father the new history teacher Mr. Yukimura would be working. Thomas would have to look up the name later, find out what brought them to Beacon Hills. The name did seem familiar.

Arriving at The Glade, the only coffee shop in town worth qualifying as a coffee shop, Malia got noticeably quieter; reverting back to her more vigilant side. Thomas grew cautious too but refused to show it. Keeping his back to the sheriff's deputies in the corner, the pair ordered their favorites (and Peter's) to-go. A cinnamon ammericano for the coyote, vanilla and raspberry macchiato for the hunter, and whatever over-sweetened over-priced pretentious special-featured drink they had today for the wolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long Chapter 4 in Thomas's pov to go with a long Chapter 3 in Minho's pov!
> 
> THEY FINALLY MEET - well not really but still...  
> I know nothing about coffee but these made sense to me...
> 
> as always; any critiques, suggestions, prompts, ect are always welcome! <3


	5. Chapter 5

_"Oh come on Alby!" his best friend Newt whined. "Nothing ever happens in Beacon Hills anymore!"_

_"Still doesn't explain why you're dragging me through the woods in the middle of the night on the last day of fall break," Alby shot back trying to get his breath back. He never did have the pixie-like energy the Brit seemed to maintain._

_"A dead body, Alby! A dead bugging body!" Newt exuded a unique and unsettling excitement, "Ripped. In. HALF!"_

_"Oh God," Alby didn't even finish his step before stopping. "We're looking for the other half of the body?!" Alby scared a few small creatures with his volume._

_"Shush," Newt booped his nose. "You'll attract the Grievers," he whispered with a shit eating grin._

_'The Grievers' were something the town's younger generation made up responsible for all the mysterious disappearances in the town still left unsolved. Whether they were creatures, a gang, serial killers, or a lazy sheriff's department; the point remained not to go in the woods at night. Let alone, alone._

_Alby just sighed and pushed his friend in the shoulder, prompting Newt to pretend to loose balance and pout._

_'Why does he have to pout like that? I just want to kiss it away. And the way the light from the moon reflects his eyes and hair isn't exactly helping!'_

_Alby was saved from acting on the impulse when Newt grabbed his arm and pulled him behind a tree._

_He even smelled kissable._

_Just beyond their hiding place Alby heard barking of police dogs and noticed flash lights following. Of course they were gonna get caught._

_"Oh my god," Alby whispered in defeat. "Moms gonna kill me!" he glared at his so called 'best friend'._

_"No she's not," Newt whispered back, "We'll just sneak in the other direction until we loose them and..."_

_Newt tripped and fell on the tree root. With a 'manly' squeak and enough ruckus to catch the dog's attention, Newt quickly signaled for Alby to go. Whispering an over-dramatic, "It's too late for me! Save yourself!" before a more serious, "I'll cover for you," and Alby was off._

_He was pretty sure he knew his way back. They hadn't been travelling too long or taken any turns. He knew Newt would actually cover for him. His excuses may be embarrassing, ridiculous, or over-simplified but they had a scary high success rate._

_While he was jogging along, because he might as well get today's exercise in out of this, Alby missed his step and tumbled down a small hill. His rolling was halted by something cold and squishy._

_Finding his phone that had fallen out of his pocket Alby shone its light on the source, since the moon's light was blocked by the hill and rocks, only to promptly drop the device and crawl backwards as fast as he could untill he hit a tree._

_It was the body._

_The other half of the body._

_The other half of the dead body of the girl found in the woods that Newt dragged him out here to find._

_Well, he'd found it._

_And the thing now crouching over it with glowing red eyes. Whatever it was._

_Alby thought for sure his heart had stopped alongside his breathing. And stayed that way. But alas, he sucked in a surprised gasp which only drew the thins attention back._

_In one last parody of self-preservation, Alby turn and ran._

_Ran and ran._

_Ran like his life depended on it._

_...Because it did._

_Almost to the road Alby knew was just ahead he fell to the ground in agonizing pain. Said pain radiating from his side._

_Jaws still latched on to him the creature tried to drag Alby back in the direction they came, away from the road, only to earn an adrenaline enhanced elbow to the snout. The creature yelped and growled after letting go, taking a strangely calculating look at its prey before turning around and taking off back to wherever it came from. Alby was confused, but not long enough to question his luck, less it change its mind and come back; so he got back up and continued to run despite the pain in his side. He ran towards the road and down it towards his home. Cursing his inability to say 'no' to Newt far more than he had before, knowing it would still be a fruitless effort for the next time he'd ask anything of him._  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a slightly shorter chapter but Nalby and i plan to get chapter 6 from gally's pov up within the next few day so - my inspiration for _The Guardian Is My Beacon_ has kind of been overshadowing my inspiration here but its still there :)
> 
> hows the new summary? i dunno lol
> 
> critiques, comments, ideas, (blah) any and everything is always welcome~! <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a long chapter 6 from Gally's POV to make up for not posting anything last week!

_"BETH!" Rachel was screaming as she broke from Gally's arm and ran to the figure emerging from the flames._

_Gally was frozen, not even ashamed of the tears messily running down his face._

_Fire._

_The Homestead was on fire._

_Their home was on fire._

_Gally and Rachel had only been gone for two hours._

_Gally was distracting her for Beth to finish the preparations for a surprise birthday party. The whole house was helping._

_And surprise it was._

_Just not a good one._

_Gally hadn't even known he'd moved until he was supporting Beth and pulling Rachel with them as far away from the flames as possible while she cried into the phone begging for the fire marshals and an ambulance._

_He had no voice._

_His eyes never left the fire._

_He was breaking inside as Beth grew more and more quiet while they all felt pack bonds violently snapping one by one._  
  
Gally woke from the memory with a start, drenched in sweat with tears in his eyes. Four years ago The Homestead, Beacon Hills' secret foster home for the supernatural, had been burned down with Rachel, Beth, and he being the only survivors. Beth, having been in the house at the time, remained in a comma down at Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital.

Last month a news article had made it's way to Denver, where Rachel and he had fled after dropping out and getting emancipated, and caught her attention. It was a pregnant doe with a spiral carved and burned in its belly.

They'd fought. Both knew it was important and Rachel wanted to finally go home but Gally was scared. They'd finally gotten back on their feet. At twenty, Gally had a job he enjoyed in construction. He worked his way from the bottom as a sixteen year old high school drop-out orphan newbie up to lead manager, consult rep, and potential partner. And Rachel was seventeen weeks pregnant. They'd learned last week it was a girl and immediately knew they wanted to name her Beth. Honor their lost piece.

Rachel waited till Gally was traveling for work, an admittedly rare but time-consuming occurrence, and packed for Beacon Hills. Gally could just hear her joking that if she couldn't convince him to go with her, she'd just make him follow after he got back. That was a month and a half ago.

Now he sat in the ruin's of their old home with no sign of her. Yes her bag was there in the corner and Gally cringed at how the accommodations must have affected Baby Beth, not having the funds to afford a cheep hotel room and all the insurance money from the fire going to the government or disappearing somewhere else, but it hadn't been touched in days. Weeks? He looked everywhere he thought she would have gone. _What had happened to that deer?_

As a last resort, Gally packed back into his car and was on his way to their Uncle Peter's place. Maybe he offered her the guest room and she forgot to come back for her bag or call.

Peter was Malia's father, a were-coyote who'd been in their foster family until she was reunited with him at age 10. The only reason they weren't at the surprise party that fateful day was because 'Nogi', whoever it was that introduced them with Malia and having the name all but tattoo'd to him now, had been helping the alpha werewolf get custody of her and they were in court. Gally was mad at the man he'd never met and bitter about the timing but those feelings transformed into relief and gratitude as he'd unknowingly saved her life. From the few times they got to catch up on the pup they'd learned he'd joined the small makeshift family and took great care of her when a situation called for it. Gally made a joke about Uncle Nogi and Uncle Peter once when she'd retold a story about him and her dad but was corrected that not only were the two just close friends, but he was more of another brother; as he, too, was actually younger than Gally. He still hadn't learned what the nickname meant and never got to meet the kid but maybe that would be remedied soon enough and he'd get to thank him in person.

Pulling up to the familiar apartment complex, Gally prayed she was there despite the hollow feeling he got when looking for the pack bond. The bond should be stronger than ever after becoming an alpha pair with a pup on the way but he just couldn't find it!

It was late, maybe midnight or later, but he stood his ground and knocked on the door. Loud enough to be heard, but not so much to wake Malia; he knew it was a school week and she needed her sleep.

He'd expected to see the young werewolf as he'd last saw him in person, almost like a college student, but was greeted by the new Peter. A Peter who'd grown in the last four years as a father and, although looked the part, was still young. A sleepy shirtless Peter with bed-head and eyes caught off guard. Gally cursed not calling first as he too had changed and the man might not recognize him if not for his scent added to being an alpha showing up on another alpha's territory.

"Well look what the wolf dragged in," the older man seemed pleasantly surprised, which didn't bode well for Gally's theory on Rachel visiting. "Damn you've grown. Come on in, Pup. What brings you by so late at night?"

"Rachel," Gally didn't quite know what to say as he slowly shuffled in.

"Rachel? Did she come with you? How is she?" Peter didn't seem bothered by the other alpha's encroachment and walked to the kitchen to make some tea for them.

"N-no," Gally tried not to start clipping his responses and took a deep breathe, "I was actually hoping you'd heard from her. She saw that article a month and a half ago, the one with the deer, and came to investigate."

Peter set what he was holding down as it was and turned to look at him, really look at him. "She came all that time ago and you're here asking if I've heard from her?" he wanted to make sure he read the situation right with a sense of caution and worry.

"I guess that means you haven't," Gally slumped into one of the living room's recliners and rested his head in his hands. Looking back up he asked monotone, "Did you learn anything about the deer?"

Peter sighed and went back to the tea, "I'm afraid not. I'm not even sure if it really happened and wasn't just a dummy article with photo-shop," he brought the setting liquid into the room and placed it on the coffee table with two empty cups. "I can ask Nogi to look into it. He'd have a fresh perspective since he wasn't in town at the time." Calling him by the familiar nickname must have become second nature to the man since, having not met Gally or Rachel, 'Nogi' didn't want his identity to be compromised, which Gally could respect.

"That would be great," Gally smiled begrudgingly, "I'd like to meet the kid who inadvertently saved you and Malia from the fire, too, now that I have the opportunity. Maybe learn his actual name."

"Not quite a kid anymore, neither of you are," he pointed out and poured Gally's tea, "You need somewhere to stay tonight, Pup?"

"If I'm not a kid then stop calling me 'Pup," Gally smiled, "and yeah, that'd be nice.

"Nonsense," Peter smiled back, "any wolf younger than you is a pup. You know that. I'll grab a pillow and some blankets. I'm afraid you'll have to have the couch. You'll get to meet 'Nogi' tomorrow since he's commandeered the guest room starting this this morning... Well, Yesterday morning."

Gally was surprised at his luck in timing but was too tired to think on it. He'd sleep somewhere he felt safe near his long-distance pack, minus Rachel, and deal with whatever demon will choose to haunt him next tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Easter Egg(s) from another fandom? Wont be the last ;P
> 
> Gally and Thomas meeting soon? How will this go?! On one hand, Gally thinks he likes Nogi. On the other hand, remember, Thomas and Peter are rivals publicly... and he's a hunter......
> 
> Any question, comments, critiques, ideas, ect; the comment box is right down there or my tumblr's the same url! ❤


End file.
